(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor system having look-up tables for gray-scale digital pictures. More particularly, it relates to an image processor system applied to a Hough conversion system, an edge extraction system and a polygon segmentation system for gray-scale digital pictures.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In an image processor system, various basic functions, such as a gradation conversion, a special differential operation, a convolution calculation, edge level calculation, gradient angle calculation, and a Hough conversion calculation, are carried out, and in the prior art, one type of processor is provided for each of the basic functions. Namely, a processor used for one basic function cannot be used for other basic functions. Therefore, to assemble an image processor system, a large number of special purpose processors are required, thus increasing the hardware and the manufacturing cost thereof.